lswcreationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Whispers of the Future (miniseries)
'' WhispersoftheFuture2.jpg|The second proposed title picture WhispersoftheFuture3.jpg|The third proposed title picture WhispersoftheFuture4.jpg|A modified picture, by bgirlabby WhispersoftheFuture5.jpg|Another modification, by bgirlabby WhispersoftheFuture6.jpg|A third modification by bgirlabby wotf2.jpg|A final modification, by Bgirlabby wotf1.png|An enhancement by FrodoLovesBacon wotf2.PNG|A second enhancement by FrodoLovesBacon wotf3.PNG|A third enhancement by FrodoLovesBacon wotfB0802.png|A logo by B0802 wotfcam1045.jpg|An enhanced picture by cam1045 '' Whispers of the Future'' is a cooperative miniseries by Superseaturtle and ErinKenobi. So far, it features a teenaged Obi-Wan Kenobi who is by some unexplained means transported into the future.'' Plot In the first chapter of the miniseries, written by ErinKenobi, it seems that the plot will be simple. The story opens with Qui-Gon Jinn and Obi-Wan Kenobi, on Coruscant, assigned to protecting Senator Palpatine. There are a few small incidents, leading up to a moment when Obi-Wan is shot by a sniper and looses consciousness. In the second chapter, however, things take an unexpected turn. In a seemingly unrelated plot line, Superseaturtle introduces the young Rebel soldiers, Brock Tennant and Kiya (whose last name is undisclosed as yet.) They are sent to Geonosis, to destroy an Imperial munitions factory. In the third chapter, the threads cross. Obi-Wan awakens to find himself in Brock and Kiya's time and meets them on Geonosis. In the events that follow, he is instrumental in aiding their escape from the trap the Empire had set for the Rebel strike team. The Rebels return to their base on Ryloth, where Obi-Wan is confronted with an older Mon Mothma, a disorienting experience, and where it is decided to trust him, despite the improbability of his story, despite a few objections and one very uncomfortable moment. In the fourth chapter, more is revealed about Kiya's past. She is, in fact, the daughter of Jaybo Hood, whom Obi-Wan will meet during the Clone Wars. It is also revealed that Obi-Wan plays the violin, while Kiya plays a flute. Also in this chapter, Brock tells Kiya that he believes Obi-Wan to be an Imperial spy, a thought which is extremely upsetting to her. In the fifth chapter, Kiya returns to her room and tells Obi-Wan that Brock believes that he (Obi-Wan) is a spy. Obi-Wan remarks that he doesn't blame Brock, and offers to go, as he doesn't want to be a point of friction in Brock and Kiya's friendship. Obi-Wan leaves Kiya's room and is confronted by Brock, who reveals the scars on Obi-Wan's wrists, scars caused by his own struggles to escape from an unnamed captor. Brock's confrontation is so sharp and unexpected that Obi-Wan looses control and passes out. This is an ongoing effort. More details will be added as the series progresses. Characters *Qui-Gon Jinn (appeared in first chapter only) *Obi-Wan Kenobi (one of the three central characters) *Kiya (central character) *Brock Tennant (central character) *Luke Skywalker *Mon Mothma *Han Solo *Leia Organa *Lieutenant Garrimon *unnamed female Rebel fleet officer Controversy The announcement of this miniseries was greeted with a flood of enthusiasm. Many users, such as Bgirlabby and Awesomenoa, created edited versions of the title picture (created by Superseaturtle) for the series. Some people asked for cameos in the series, but the series was never intended to incorporate users as characters, and were turned down. The series has many fans, and the occasional critic or even slanderer. As it is an ongoing work, there is much speculation about where the plot is going, and its conclusion. There is also a controversy about the series' conjectured time travel. The means of time travel is undisposed, and the use of the theme is occassionally criticized, especially as time travel never originally was part of the mythology of Star Wars in general. Category:Miniseries Category:Superseaturtle Category:Cooperative Miniseries Category:ErinKenobi2893 Category:Co-op Miniseries Writer Category:Series